


Who Can Do Better

by turante



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: Five things Sherlock can do better than Lestrade, and the one thing only Lestrade can do.





	Who Can Do Better

When he thinks about it, sitting at his own desk, trying very hard not to be submerged by the ridiculous amount of paperwork he has to go through for each of his cases, Lestrade sighs. His are the resigned sighs of those who know what Sherlock is capable of doing and have accepted his superiority in many fields.

Not every field, though.

Certainly, Sherlock can crack a case much better and quicker than any of his constables, he can stop a cab anywhere he wants (and damned if he knew how that was even possible), he can shut up Anderson like nobody’s business (once he almost made the man cry), he can take things literally to the point of harm (often Lestrade’s), and he can make everyone around him feel like a complete idiot just by opening his mouth.

But there is only one man in the world that can do the single thing Sherlock can’t (at least not without the help of a liberal amount of drugs).

Only Lestrade can make Sherlock stop thinking. He has a way, in the bedroom, to finally make his brain to stop, for a while at least, and give them all some rest.


End file.
